


Whore

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Royals [1]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, I mean he called her a whore., Richard is the family disappointment., Slut Shaming, Yes. Cecily wants to hit her son with a wooden spoon, mother/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Richard 3 calls his mum Cecily a whore.
Series: Royals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538245
Kudos: 2





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not kidding when I say this actually happened.

_Whore._ The word crept on her as if God had cursed her. _Whore_. The word just made her shiver. How could her own son call her a whore? 

_Dickon. Oh, dear, Dickon.,_ Cecily thought. _Why did I get a disgrace like you! For a son? Why did God curse me with you?,_ she thought bitterly. This wasn’t the first time he had shamed her. 

His bastard children, was the first shame he had brought her. Even though she loved John and Katherine dearly. That’s when she heard the door of chamber open. ‘Mother, is this true?’ yelled her daughter Anne. ‘No, it is not,’ She told her daughter. 

‘Then why would Dickon-,’ She cut off her daughter, ‘Dickon,’ she sighed.

‘Dickon, is not the sweet boy he was all those years ago,’ said the former duchess of York.

‘Mother what do you mean?’

‘He is not the the boy we knew,’ said Lady Cecily. ‘Who is he then?’

‘A power hungry man, with a corrupted heart,’ said the older woman.

‘Will we go see him in Lon-,’

‘You may go, but I will not see his face,’ 

‘Mother, you must go, he is your son,’ said Anne. ‘My only son left,’

Cecily said sadly. ‘Your only son,’ Sighed Anne. ‘So will you go?’

‘Yes, but I will speak to him with a wooden spoon,’ 


End file.
